


A Moment Around 3AM

by paranomastic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomastic/pseuds/paranomastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby has a nightmare, talks to Blake about it, and then asks some Very Important Questions. Also there's spooning. Who doesn't like that, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Around 3AM

Ruby Rose can kill dozens of Grimm in the span of sixty seconds. Ruby Rose can inspire performances from her team that put basically everyone else to shame. Ruby Rose can, though it is a less well-advertised skill than the others, make her way through a full tray of cookies in about three minutes. But Ruby Rose is still only human, and has human weaknesses. Like, say, vivid nightmares.

And in the wake of one of those nightmares, Ruby Rose was now flicking small balls of paper across to the other top bunk to get her girlfriend’s attention without waking the even-numbered letters of the team below.

Blake eventually let out a noise that could be roughly approximated as “Mrfgh,” then cast her slightly reflective gaze across the room. “What?”

Ruby was by this point nearly sitting on the edge of her bed, knees tucked up against her chest. “I had a nightmare.” she sighed, “I know that sounds stupid.”

“No, but,” Blake pointed down, “Pretty sure that’s a sister thing.”

“Usually, yeah, but…” Ruby pinched her lip between her teeth, “This one was about you. Dying.”

The ‘you have woken me unnecessarily and I, like a great jungle cat, am strongly weighing the pros and cons of slaughtering you’ edge lifted away from Blake’s voice, “Well, I’m alive. And awake now.”

“Right.” Ruby sighed, pulling her knees closer towards her, “Sorry, I don’t know what I was trying to do, I just. Wanted to talk to you, I guess.”

A moment of silence passed through the gulf between the beds before Blake spoke next, “Alright, come over here.”

“Wh-What?”

“Just trust me, alright?”

Ruby nodded and, with a light boost from her Semblance, hopped across to Blake’s bunk. “Okay, I trusted you. What’s up?”

“Get under the covers.”

“BLA-“ Ruby squeaked before remembering the need to stay quiet, “Blake, I don’t think- I told you, I’m not ready for-“

A flash of the aforementioned jungle-cat-consideration returned to Blake’s eyes, silencing the smaller girl, “I know, Ruby. Like I said. Trust me.”

“Okay.” Ruby swallowed and burrowed her way under Blake’s sheets, facing the faunus girl who had pressed herself back towards the wall to accommodate her entrance, “Now what?”

“Turn around.”

“BLA-“

“Just do it, Ruby. Please?” A slight shade of Actual Smile tinted her lips, “I promise this won’t suck.”

Ruby pulled in a deep breath, then pushed it out. “Alright.”

When she did turn around, facing across towards her own now-empty bed, there was a moment that carried only the sound of Blake shifting in the sheets behind her before Blake’s arm found itself resting lightly across the indentation between Ruby’s waist and ribcage, and the rest of Blake pressed close behind her.

“There. Not too bad, right?” Ruby could almost feel the shape of Blake’s breath change on the back of her neck as her mouth formed a smirk.

Ruby, her internal systems a little too overloaded to respond coherently in any verbal way, raised a hand in a thumbs-up back towards her girlfriend and accompanied it with a pleased “Mm!”

Blake chuckled, “And between the two of us, none of those bad dreams stand a chance.”

“Right.”

The moment was interrupted, however, by a thump on the bottom of the bed, “Blake Belladonna, if you just woke me up spooning naked with my little sister at three in the morning, I swear-“

“Not naked!” Ruby yelped.

There was a moment of consideration below, Ruby and Blake both tense as bowstrings, before the unseen sibling grumbled and turned over. “I guess I can wait until we get up to make you pay.”

Within moments Yang’s not-quite-snores resumed and both occupants of the top bunk breathed a sigh of relief.

“Is that what this is called? Spooning?” Ruby asked, turning her head back a little ways towards Blake.

“Technically, yes.”

“And people usually do it naked?”

“Sometimes.” Ruby could have sworn Blake was radiating more heat than usual, but Blake ran a little hotter than other people anyway, “It’s, y’know. Sexy?”

Ruby frowned, “Spoons aren’t very sexy.”

Blake stifled a laugh, pulling Ruby closer towards her, “I didn’t name it.”

“I mean, I guess they have curves? And curves are sexy?”

“Ruby.”

“But spoons are just so… you put them in cereal! Is cereal sexy, too?”

“Ruby.”

“I don’t want anything sexy in my cereal that’s not why I eat cereal.”

“Ruby!”

“Huh?”

Blake kissed the top of Ruby’s head, “Goodnight.”

"Oh, right." Ruby placed her hand atop Blake’s, “Goodnight.”

And neither of them had another nightmare that night. Which was pretty cool.


End file.
